It's Been A Long Time Coming
by disapprovalApparent
Summary: Twoshot. Brittany really hated the heat of summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **It's Been A Long Time Coming 1/2**  
Pairing:** Brittany Pierce/Quinn Fabray  
**Rating:** PG this chapter  
**Summary: **Twoshot. _Brittany really hated the heat of summer._  
**Spoilers:** uhhh Quinn had a baby, and I think that's it.  
**Word Count:** 1200~

**Author's Note: **I have a secret Quitt shipper heart. Just so you know. Title inspired by Oliver James' song 'Long Time Coming'- it's pretty good.

Also, this fic is for my amazing beta _LeftiesAreHOT_, without whom I wouldn't be writing much, if at all. She nags (and nags and nags and nags and nags) me to write and update and is a _major_ pain in the ass, but she's appreciated anyway. She's also written some really amazing stuff so check her out on ff. net!  
Hey bouncing leprechaun dwarf. This is for you. Thanks for everything.

* * *

Brittany really hated the heat of summer.

Or, more specifically, she hated the feel of perspiration causing her clothes to stick when she had done nothing to warrant feeling gross for hours on end before she got a chance to take another shower. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she hated the feel of _sweat_, per se - come on. The girl's a dancer, and just about everything she was spelled out athleticism. She loved it when after a particularly good workout, sweat just rolled off of her body in waves. Sex was always better then, too. She had been told before that it was due to dolphins in her system but she really didn't like that idea because _the poor dolphins_.

(Well. She didn't flat-out completely hate that idea. The thought of having dolphins swimming in her, all happy and chirping and riding rainbow lesbian waves and causing her sex drive to spike? Really flippin' amazing.)

It was just that when she was doing practically _nothing_, like sitting on a chair, she shouldn't be _sticking to it_ due to the humidity. Or while sitting on the couch and watching Power Ranger (the _original_ Power Rangers, thank you very much) reruns, even. Her skin shouldn't be slick and cause her to smell when she had done _nothing_ to warrant it. Feeling gross when she had done absolutely zilch to bring it on wasn't fair, and it caused her to become like that dwarf in Snow White who was pissy twenty-four/seven. She got into something Santana used to call a _mood_, with the way she said it all italicized and ominous.

And when she was in such a _mood_, just about nothing could distract her from the summer's heat and just how much she hated it and the flies it brought about.

Well. Nothing except for her precious snugglyboo, her fluffy applemunchkin: Charity, her cat. Brittany loved that cat, even though their relationship had gone through a rocky stage in Junior High till Brittany stopped writing in a diary and started talking to Charity about her day instead. It was a good compromise, since the cat had nothing to read and seemed to like being included in heart-to-heart conversations. Santana used to get really weirded out by it, but Brittany kept it up anyway because since they started this arrangement, that talking cricket hasn't been anywhere near her jewelry.

Like she said, it was a good compromise. And, she had seen Charity clawing the hell out of a fly on numerous occasions, which only exemplified her love for that cat.

But it still didn't change the fact that she _hated_ the summer's heat. Whenever summer came around, all she wanted to do was stay in an air conditioned room (not her own, her own room was disgustingly warm) or gym, and avoid venturing out under the direct blasts of sunlight. And, since Brittany was so cheerful and ditzy (almost) all of the time, no one really knew that whenever summer rolled around, she preferred to head to that air-conditioned camping store just a bit away, and hide in one of their tents for the whole day, emerging only when the urge to pee or eat became too great. Once she managed to hide there for three days before an employee noticed that something was up - and only then because he couldn't, for some reason, unzip the front flap of said tent.

Point is, Brittany usually spent her summer days locked away in a cool place, and only her family and Santana knew of this peculiar (though with Brittany, it was pretty normal) habit. Quinn, despite having known Brittany for years, just never caught on.

(And people called _Brittany_ dense. Geez.)

Anyway, the two blondes had become an item sometime during winter break of their senior year, and were graduating from high school in just a week. Just in time to spend a whole summer together in Lima before Quinn took off for North Carolina. Brittany wasn't sure what exactly Quinn was going to do there. They've had conversations about it before, but Brittany kind of lost track because Quinn had a tendency to go on tangents. She thought that perhaps it had to do with designing roofs for homeless churches or something, but she really doesn't know. As for herself? Well, one year ago Brittany would have replied "Wherever Santana goes" because they were, and had been it seemed for forever, BrittanyandSantana. But Brittany had grown tired of waiting for her brunette counterpart to get her head out of her ass, and started dating others on her own. First it was Artie, then a brief thing with a hockey player and an even briefer fling with Rachel Berry, before Quinn kissed her one day while they were working on homework together.

Quinn had been staying with the Pierces since the whole babygate drama, and that had been their first kiss _ever_. The cliché thing of them seeing fireworks during that kiss, however, didn't happen. It had just been...nice. Not earth-shattering, nor the stuff that fairytales and happy endings were made of, but it was nice enough for them to keep repeating it; nice enough for Quinn to shyly ask her out the next day. Quinn may not have been Santana, but she was _there_ and she was nice and comfortable and best of all, Brittany wasn't her rebound. It felt good, not being someone's second choice for once, and besides, Quinn was her best friend and had been for years, aside from Santana. She liked the shorter blonde well enough and Quinn had never set out to deliberately hurt her feelings _ever_, so that was about a hundred brownie points for her already. They meshed well together on just about everything - Quinn was good at subjects that were wordy and confusing, and Brittany could solve equations as easily as a rockstar could headbang. Quinn was level-headed, balancing out Brittany's occasional spazzing and perpetual cheerful ditziness. The both of them enjoyed bowling and swimming and cuddling. Quinn was of a height where Brittany could comfortably rest her chin on the other girl's shoulder without getting a crick in her neck when they hugged and, better than all of that, Quinn just _understood_ and gave Brittany time to get over Santana without pushing her. Despite her HBIC title, Quinn was sweet and attentive and didn't mind being all touchy-feely with Brittany in public and, best of all, Quinn stood up for her to Sue and anyone else who tried to take advantage.

Quinn was almost perfect (they squabbled sometimes, but it never lasted long) and over time, Brittany could feel that the _like _that she felt for the shorter blonde developing. No one could ever replace Santana - there would always be a part of her that belonged to the Latina - but Brittany could grow to love Quinn. In time. Maybe soon. Because if you asked her a year ago what she would do after graduation her reply would have been to go wherever Santana went, but now it was steadily making its way to "Spend the summer somewhere cold with Quinn". Like maybe Antarctica, where the penguins were. They could totally pull a Happy Feet and sing with the swimming birds - or they could head to the Arctic, see the polar bears. Or stay in Lima and spend all their time at the mall - the bathrooms there were air-conditioned and they could totally have indecent public sex. As long as it was cool and she had Quinn with her.

Imagine her dismay, then, when she found out just how much her girlfriend _loved_ being outdoors in summer.

* * *

**Continued Author's Note;; reviews/opinions always welcome, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1B

**Title: **It's Been A Long Time Coming 1B**  
Pairing:** Brittany Pierce/Quinn Fabray  
**Rating:** PG this chapter  
**Summary: **_Quinn loved the outdoors in summer._  
**Spoilers:** uhhh Quinn had a baby, and I think that's it.  
**Word Count:** 800~  
**  
Author's Note:** I had to add in a part B because I ended up writing something mostly from Quinn's POV. doiiii. And, it didn't fit in well with part two, so I decided to give it its own page. Rest assured though, part two will be up tomorrow. Or even in a few hours.  
Again, this is for my lovely beta _LeftiesAreHot_. This is unbeta'd because I thought it was silly to ask her to proof a fic that is for her.

* * *

Quinn loved the outdoors in summer. No, she loved being outdoors whenever, _period_.

This love was one she had harboured since she had been a child decked out in frills and ruffles at her parents' dinner parties- If she behaved the whole night, her dad used to promise, the next day they would all go for a walk to the park, and let the girls play on the playground after church, or go for a hike. Over long vacations, they went camping. Quinn had adored Sundays, for it was when she could really enjoy herself (except during mass) and sometimes even entice her parents to play with her. On rare occasions, her father would produce a bat, gloves and a baseball, and the four of them would play. Quinn got her very first shiner from being hit in the face by a pitch when she was seven, and after that, the games stopped. But life was still peachy, and the outdoors became her first (her _only_) true love.

Then high school and the whole fiasco with Glee Club and baby drama happened, which only served to cause Quinn to fully appreciate life outside of a building- For a day there, just after Finn booted her out, she had slept on a bench at the park, under the stars. It had been where Brittany had found her, actually, and the day she invited (read: demanded) Quinn stay with her. Quinn owed her _everything_. Brittany went on craving runs at midnight, she went out for walks with Quinn at three in the morning, held her when she cried and entertained her with puppets if she was in need of cheering up. She even helped Quinn with AP chemistry. If Quinn hadn't appreciated Brittany before, she certainly did _now_.

The baby was born and adopted, Brittany and her family went to Holland to visit relatives and gave Quinn free reign of their house during that summer and the one after that, and now here they were, a week before graduation, with their last (and only) summer together approaching fast. After this... Everything was up in the air. Quinn had gotten a partial ride to the University of North Carolina's school of Architecture- Gotta put her art talents to good use, afterall-, and Brittany... Brittany had, to _almost everyone's_ bafflement, gotten physics scholarships to _several_ universities.

(Only Quinn, Santana and Brittany's AP Physics teacher were unsurprised by this news. Some of the glee clubbers nearly combusted with trying to put the words 'Brittany' and 'is smart' in the same sentence.)

One of those universities happened to be North Carolina, same as where Quinn was headed, but Brittany hesitated. Her parents talked of doors and closing them- or opening? - And how she should think very carefully about it. There wasn't an equation that could help her figure any of it out better, though, so she just held on to all her letters and once, Quinn caught her throwing darts at them. Another time, she walked in to find Brittany asking Charity to pick one. Yet another time recently (like, yesterday) Brittany played 'eenie meenie miney moe'. When Quinn suggested she make pro-con lists, Brittany just stared at her with a look so vacant and lost that the shorter girl could help but flop into her lap and hug her tightly.

Graduation came and went, and Brittany's family took off to Holland once more, though this time Brittany stayed behind. Quinn had turned down the Pierces offer to have her join them this summer, so Brittany had opted to spend what time they had left together with Quinn. It was sweet, and Quinn showed her appreciation very thoroughly when they got back from the airport after sending Brittany's family off.

Their first day together, Brittany suggested they go ice skating. Quinn happily complied because... Well it was fun, okay? Plus, she got to watch her girlfriend spin in circles on _ice_, wearing hugging-jeans and a fuzzy hat and mittens. It was outright adorable, yet sexy.

(She totally copped a feel several times while they were out there. Just sayin'.)

But when they went to the aquarium the next day, then the mall the next, then Rachel Berry's house with the other Glee girls the day after that, Quinn began to ache for the outdoors. She longed to be out, strolling hand in hand with her girlfriend along the pavement or sitting in the cool(er) shade of the trees in the park. But whenever she tried to bring up going out for an afternoon walk, Brittany would stare, brow furrowed with confusion. And Quinn could understand, really, because a heat wave was rolling through Lima, and any normal person would run to the nearest air-conditioned place, like they had been doing. Granted, the two of them hadn't exactly been keeping cool in those areas, choosing instead to engage in rather...torrid activities (as far as they knew, Rachel was still scrubbing the surface of her bathroom counter), but it just... Just...

Quinn wanted _out_, damn the heat. And she was going to get Brittany out there with her one way or another- She had plans.

* * *

**Continued Author's Note;; After this fic is done, I'm taking one/two-shot prompts for any glee pairing. I've been really unmotivated to write for my multi-chaptered fics lately, and I need to try to change that. So, message/email/whatever me your ideas? **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **It's Been A Long Time Coming 2/2**  
Pairing:** Brittany Pierce/Quinn Fabray  
**Rating:** T/R?  
**Summary: **_Moments like these, when Quinn halted their walk to push Brittany forcefully against a tree and fuse their lips together, Brittany was fine with the thought of perhaps she was in love with Quinn._  
**Spoilers:** uhhh Quinn had a baby, and I think that's it.  
**Word Count:** 4380~

**Author's Note;; unbeta'd because this is for my beta _LeftiesAreHot _and it's silly to ask her to proof a fic that's for her. Written late at night and while my senses had taken leave of me so if it's a bit 'wut', I'm sorry. ALSO! I tried to multitask playing Call of Duty and writing about half of this so... Eh heh heh... ...it's call of duty. And it is awesome. That is all.  
**

**This is the end, btw. ****I'm taking one/two-shot prompts for any glee pairing. Friendship pairings included. Angst, fluff, whatever. I've been really unmotivated to write for my multi-chaptered fics lately, and I need to try to change that. So, message/email/whatever me your ideas? **

* * *

Quinn bounced back into Brittany's (though she had practically moved out of the guest room and into her girlfriend's a few months ago) room, hair up in a towel and skin still damp from her shower. The taller girl lay where she had left her- Facedown and sprawled over the sheets, pillows and blankets thrown to the floor. Despite it being barely eight in the morning, the air in the room already felt stifled and warm, and the sun's rays (though Brittany would swear that they weren't warm little sunshine rays, they were fucking magnifying lazerbeams of doom) were bearing down rather mercilessly on the curtains that dared attempt to keep them out of Brittany's room. Silly pieces of cloth... Mr Sun would set them on fire if they dared keep up this facade of rebellion for much longer.

A silly smile on her face, Quinn climbed back on the bed, dropping to her stomach next to Brittany, propped up on one elbow. One hand swept soft blonde hair off her girlfriend's back, the ends of which were starting to stick due to the humidity, before she dropped a lingering kiss to one bare shoulder. To her, Brittany was endlessly adorable and amazing and _beautiful. _Perfectly perfect, no matter what anyone else said.

"Britt..." She called gently, fingers drumming out a beat on the small of the other girl's back. "Britt, wake up." When Brittany shifted with a groan and something that sounded suspiciously like _'don wanna'_, Quinn couldn't stop the grin that spread wider. Did she mention adorable when using words that fit her girlfriend? Because Brittany could be used to describe the word.

"Britt, come on. I want to go to the park."

"Nooooo," Brittany whined, burying her face deeper into the mattress. "Too hot... Wanna sleep. Turn fan up pleeease?"

"But Britt..." Not _B_, never again. Santana (and Quinn) used to call Brittany that, and inside, she was still touchy when it came to all things Santana. It broke Quinn a little to see her girlfriend hung up on someone else, but she could understand- Santana had made them a trio before, afterall. They'd been best friends first, then they just... Grew up. Up and apart, was that how it was said? Regardless, the two of them avoided the Latina, each having their own personal bad memories of her.

Leaning down, Quinn kissed a trail up Brittany's neck, tongue dipping into the curve of her girlfriend's ear. When the taller girl shifted slightly, Quinn grinned smugly and repeated the action, teasing the lobe between her teeth as her hands wandered lightly up and down Brittany's sides. It amused her endlessly, how ticklish Brittany was. All Quinn needed to do was run one finger up her back, like _so_, and-

"Nononononooooo," Brittany managed to sputter out with a laugh, wiggling around to lie on her back and pulling Quinn on top of her as she did so. Pressing her lips affectionately to Quinn's cheek, Brittany beamed sleepily up at the other girl. "No tickles, 'kay?"

Seeming to pull back to think about it, Quinn finally shook her head resolutely. "Not unless you go to the park with me."

"But Quiiiiinn," Brittany complained, rubbing her fists against her eyes to remove the sleep from them, "Too hot. We'll melt into puddles an' that'd be bad."

She looked so earnest and sincere; Quinn giggled and flicked her nose playfully. Brittany really was adorable.

...and nude.

With a slight grin, Quinn snaked her hand up to palm one of Brittany's breasts, thumb rolling idly. Blue eyes flickered, flittering away from hazel ones to look down. When she raised her gaze again, her eyes were just that smidge darker, and Quinn felt smug approval rushing through her system. "I'll make it worth your while, though."

Though still apprehensive, Brittany agreed, rolling out of bed to don appropriate summer clothing, brush her teeth, sweep her hair up in a loose bun and just about tumble through the front door with Quinn by her side, the two of them giggling and occasionally shrieking when the other managed to touch somewhere they were _not_ supposed to when in public. In broad daylight.

And fuuuuuuu- It was blazing hot.

Brittany sucked it up though, and draped one arm around the shorter blonde's shoulders, keeping her firmly anchored by her side. Quinn couldn't _shut up_ about the sunshine, the grass, the _wind_ (what wind? There was like, none), chattering away as fast as a freight train on buttered tracks. She even _skipped_. Brittany thought she was so cute. Moments like these, she didn't give a damn about the heat. Moments like these, the affection she felt for Quinn threatened to overwhelm and drown her. Moments like these, she thought that perhaps she loved Quinn as she used to love Santana. And moments like these, when Quinn halted their walk to push Brittany forcefully against a tree and fuse their lips together, Brittany was fine with the thought of perhaps she was in love with Quinn.

"You're sweet," Quinn murmured, lips moving firmly over Brittany's.

"I'm your kind of sweet," Brittany responded, kissing back with just as much fervour. She could feel drops of sweat rolling down and soaking the back of her shirt, more beads of perspiration collecting and moving upwards on the back of her shoulders and neck, down her arms and- Wait... What. The. Fuck?

Pain. Holy hell, so much _pain_.

Shoving Quinn away, Brittany jerked away from the tree, spinning around and around as she fought to see what the hell were on her shoulders and arms that was _hurting_ so badly. When she made out what the _things_ on her were, Brittany let out a squeal, spazzing out completely as her hands smacked and swept and tried to get every single fucking _red ant_ off of her before they ate her alive.

Needless to say, the moment was over.

}{}{}{

Quinn was endlessly apologetic.

After every last ant was flicked off and stomped on, the two cut their walk short and fair near _ran_ back to the house. Brittany still gave sporadic twitches, remembering the feel of teeny legs and huge pinchers and just... oh my god. That had been a horrible experience; one she hoped to never repeat. Ever. Really. If it happened again, she might cry- She had been pretty close to it, before.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." Quinn repeated miserably for the millionth time, guilt splashed all over her face. "I just didn't think about it."

"It's okay, Quinn," Brittany managed a smile, wincing as she reached up to cup her girl's cheek. "Really. Just... Don't do it again, okay?"

Quinn sniffled. "Okay."

Rotating her shoulder, Brittany took a few steps up the stairs before turning, smiling shyly. "Going to take a shower."

Quinn stayed where she was, head bowed. "Okay."

Blue eyes rolled. "I really don't want to make a paper card, Quinn. I'm sweaty and itchy and I really want to have your legs around mine and my fingers in you." A grin snuck its way onto her face as she watched hazel eyes glaze over. "I'm going to take a shower," She repeated, backing up and into her room.

This time, Quinn took the stairs two at a time and had enough of her wits remaining to remember to shut and lock the bedroom door before she stumbled into the bathroom to find her girlfriend already under the water. Heady with anticipation, Quinn stripped off her own clothes and dropped them haphazardly on the floor before emitting a shriek when her discarded shorts moved and _hissed_.

Brittany stuck her head out of the shower door and cooed at her fluffy abomination of a cat while Quinn tried to calm her heart palpitations.

"Quinn, put Charity outside please?"

"Britt," Quinn began warily, "your cat hates me."

"No she doesn't! She doesn't hate anyone. Just pick her up put her out then come in here and join me, please?"

And Quinn couldn't resist. At first, she tried making little shooing motions, but the cat just stared at her disdainfully. Then she tried (very cautiously) to pick the cat up, and Charity didn't struggle. Feeling more confident, Quinn moved to put the cat out when it suddenly sprang to life, sinking all the claws of one paw into Quinn's arm.

The ants? Really couldn't compare to this and needless to say, the two of them didn't manage to get their groove on.

To add insult to injury, they didn't even get to cuddle. Charity insisted on lying between them on the bed and Quinn, completely terrified of said cat now, went to her own room and bolted the door.

}{}{}{

If possible, the next day was even warmer. Quinn came home from running a few errands to find Brittany facedown on the tiled floor in front of the open refrigerator. At first she was panicked because... Seriously, wouldn't you be worried? However, when she tried to roll Brittany over, she received a swat and a grumbled (muffled) "_No.__ Tryin__' to soak up the cool."_

"C'mon Britt. Pool party at Berry's place, remember?" The last gathering that the glee club was going to have, before they each went on with their lives. Perhaps they'd all meet up again in the future, but that was highly unlikely- Who in their right minds would want to return to Lima once they got out?

Brittany was up and changed into a rainbow print bikini before Quinn managed to make it up the stairs. And she looked _delicious_. Quinn's fingers itched reach out and pull the skimpy bits of fabric away from the dancer's amazing body and spend _hours_ with those long legs over her shoulders, but when she tried Brittany wiggled away with a frown.

"It's too hot for sex, Q," She'd said, and that was that. However, the party was only going to start in three hours and if they left now they'd be disgustingly _early_. But that was okay, because Quinn had nefarious plans to thoroughly _defile_ Rachel Berry's pool before anyone else got there.

Except that she must be _really_ hated by someone up there, because when they got to the Berry's place, half the glee club was already there and her plans to have amazing pool sex with her girlfriend was thrown out of the window. She couldn't be pouty and upset for too long, though, because the content and happy expression that Brittany had on her face just negated every bad thought she was directing at their friends.

}{}{}{

Someone was just trying to make Brittany absolutely miserable. If she thought the temperature over the past two weeks had been bad, she was _totally_ unaware that heat waves of this proportion even _existed_. It was hot enough to _burn_ (not fry, _burn_) an egg on the sidewalk- She knew this for sure, Quinn and her tried it out just yesterday- and just about everywhere public that had air conditioning was jam packed full of people. Oh and the air conditioning unit at the mall? It broke down. Life was just... Not awesome.

Due to the _grumpiness_ she felt thanks to the unbearable heat, Brittany had unknowingly been keeping her distance from Quinn. The shorter blonde was just so _chirpy_ and _optimistic_ and even went out for _runs_ by herself in the morning. Brittany refused to cuddle with her girlfriend because it was just too hot, and houseflies were out in swarms, which really disturbed her to no end. She hated those mofos. Charity's crankiness mirrored Brittany's, which meant that Quinn tried to steer clear of the demon cat- And Brittany by default, since that annoying creature had taken to following her girlfriend _everywhere_.

The both of them were miserable, Brittany because of the heat, Quinn because she was missing her girlfriend something awful (...and they lived in the same _house_) and also because Brittany still hadn't made a decision for college. Quinn wanted to be able to plan for their not-so-distant futures, but with Brittany sort of stuck in limbo...

That and their six month anniversary was today.

Quinn had planned out a romantic picnic at _Columbus_, but throughout everything, Brittany had been endlessly grumpy and had just about totally ignored the shorter blonde in favour of complaining of the heat and swatting at flies. It was discouraging and very off-putting, to say the least, and Quinn was on the verge of a breakdown.

Not that Brittany noticed. She was too busy scratching moodily at an old scar on her leg.

She looked, Quinn thought, not dissimilar to the bunch of daisies lying next to her- A little bit unhappy, a little bit droopy around the edges-, all because of being out in the scorching heat. Quinn couldn't help but feel bad, because Brittany wouldn't be out here at all if it weren't for Quinn and her hippy ways. Quinn might not have known how deep her girlfriend's hatred of summer and heat actually went, but she was starting to get an inkling that it was, in fact, really deep. And something she should try to keep away from in the future.

Maybe.

The drive back to Lima was cold. Too cold. Brittany had turned the air conditioning in the car down to Arctic temperatures, and Quinn _froze_ the whole way. There was something really wrong when part of one's face was thawed from the sun shining through the windscreen, but the other part was as frozen as a cow under six feet of ice.

When they pulled up in front of the Pierce residence, Quinn turned to Brittany with an unsure smile that faded rather quickly. Brittany was already gone, scrambling to get into the house and out of the sun. It wasn't _really_ rejection, but it sure as hell felt like it. Forlorn, Quinn hefted a heavy box from the trunk of her car and started staggering up the stairs to the beat of water from the shower. After dumping said box down in Brittany's room, Quinn worried her lip between her teeth and tried the door to the bathroom.

Locked. Great. With a groan, Quinn flung herself back onto the bed to sulk and wallow in a paddle-sized pool of self pity. Was it really too much to expect Brittany to be a bouncing ball of rainbows and bubble all... the... time...

...what?

Fresh out of her shower, Brittany skipped over to the bed (she was totally naked; Quinn took a moment to..._appreciate_ the sight) and straddled the smaller girl's stomach, winding their fingers together and pulling Quinn's arms above her head. Her skin was cool and a welcome change from the surrounding air. Suddenly, Quinn was wishing that she had taken off her clothes before she flopped on the bed because sex right now would totally make up for the crappy day they'd been having so far- And it was only five in the evening. The day wouldn't be over for another seven hours and _ohmygod Brittany do that again._

Grinning down at Quinn, Brittany rocked her hips slowly, firmly, into Quinn's abdomen, taking delight in the fact that Quinn's mouth was gaping slightly open and her breaths were audible. She was such a _boss_, able to make her girlfriend pant without doing anything but _this_. "Whacha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Quinn managed to splutter in response, "Nothing except that you- _Yesssss_." She couldn't help the wiggle of delight and the soft grunt that escaped when Brittany rocked again and nibbled daintily along her collarbone.

"You're all sweaty and salty," Brittany announced, suddenly rolling off and moving to her closet, "You should go take a shower."

And Quinn was left there gaping at her damn tease of a girlfriend's naked ass swaying away from her.

Utterly frustrated, Quinn flung her hand out in a "_what the fuck?_" gesture, though she only managed to slam the back of it into a box that was right by the bed. And it hurt like a _bitch_. Who the _fuck_ left that there?

Then she remembered that it had been her who had put the box by the bed, and what was in the box was going to be her gift to Brittany, and here she was hoping that it hadn't _broke_ because that thing was going to be their savoir for the rest of the summer. And for every one thereafter.

Clambering off the bed and into the closet (a little backwards, innit?) whilst cradling her throbbing hand, Quinn stopped dead, staring at the bits of paper that littered the floor. Then her eyes caught on to the logo for some University out in Montana and her eyes _bulged_. What the- Had Brittany snapped and played confetti cannons with all her letters of acceptances? Because _shit_, that was just not cool.

"Britt..."

The blonde in question looked up from rummaging about in her shoes (again, whaaaaat?), confusion all over her features. "Quinn?" She prompted when the other girl didn't seem inclined to say anything else. "What's up?"

"I- You... ...why is all this paper on the floor?" She couldn't _think_, what with having a naked Brittany kneeling down on bits of paper, poking about her _shoes_. What was she wanting to find in there?

Blankly, Brittany stared at the mess. "Oh. ...oh." Looking up, she bit her lip in a highly distracting way and Quinn's gaze instantly locked on target- I mean, no, she was _focused_ and didn't look at Brittany's mouth at all. "I was trying to think where to go and I couldn't decide so I asked Charity to tear up those that she didn't like-"

"Which was like, everything?" Quinn interrupted, one hand flailing around. Brittany _needed_ those pieces of paper!

"No... She left two." Brittany pointed to two slightly torn and battered looking pieces of paper that were pinned to the door of the closet. Looking closer, Quinn could _just_ make out the University of North Carolina (_yes_. Internal fist pump!) and... Stanford University? ...wasn't that in California, land of beach bums and surfboards? Conveniently, Quinn forgot everything she learned about the placements of the states in America. What the hell did _North Carolina_ have that could compete with the surf and waves and _old people_ of California (...or was that Florida...)? _Mountains_? Wow, that was totally a plus for N.C.

Quinn wasn't holding out for a working long-distance relationship- And if she went to N.C. and Brittany went to California, they would be on opposite ends of the coasts. How were two struggling students going to _visit_ each other? If they split apart for school, they were over, and Quinn wasn't cool with that. Six months may not have been a long time, but she was fair sure that she _loved_ her girlfriend. Maybe even as much as she loved the outdoors.

Of course, Quinn could always defer and follow Brittany to California, but... She hadn't applied to _anything_ in that state. Of all the letters that got torn up, why didn't _that one_ get shredded by the demon spawn?

"Yeah?" Quinn finally responded, moving forward to drop to her knees next to Brittany, resting her chin on a smooth shoulder. Her hand played with the ends of the taller blonde's hair, twirling long strands around her fingers and tugging gently. "Have you chosen one yet?"

Brittany bit her lip. "Not sure yet, but I start in Spring. I differentiated."

Confused, Quinn tried to puzzle through that. "What?" She failed.

"I don't know. But when you go I'm going with you and I get to distract you when you're trying to study." Obviously pleased, Brittany rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Then after spring break I start school again."

"Wait. You're going to North Carolina?" The hopeful smile on her face threatened to break into a full on grin, complete with flashing of teeth and gums from the _force_ of it. "With me?"

"Yeah. That's what I said, silly. Mum has an old friend there who has an apartment but she said we should look around for other places first and _mmph_-" While Quinn usually found Brittany's rambles and one-liners cute, there were times when the other girl needed to stop talking. This was one of them, because Quinn wanted to kiss her girlfriend and tell her that

"I'm glad." What? That wasn't it. Breaking the kiss, Quinn pulled back a little and ran a thumb over Brittany's cheek. The taller blonde's eyes lowered to half mast and her mouth was open slightly, face nuzzling into her girl's palm. "I didn't want us to slowly fall apart."

Brittany's baby blues opened and she stared up into Quinn's nervous gaze. "Yeah?"

Oh come on Fabray, suck it up and spit it out. Deep breath; stop beating around the bush.

Worrying her lip between sharp teeth, Quinn breathed, "Yeah. I love you a lot and I didn't want to live away from you."

Slowly, Brittany broke into a beam, teeth flashing as she threw her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged her tightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed.

"I love you too, Q, even though you kind of hate Charity. You two are going to have to come to an agreement though because she's coming with us." When Quinn pulled away, eyebrows up high, Brittany nodded. "Yeah. I'm not leaving her behind."

Hazel eyes rolled. They would see about that- There was no way she was going to continue living with that _thing_. Standing, she dragged Brittany up and pulled her out of the closet, pushing her against the nearest wall. Brittany grinned down at Quinn.

"No ants." She informed the other girl helpfully.

"No ants," Quinn echoed, mirroring her girl's smile. "No parents- Just you and me."

"Still hot though," Brittany managed, squirming when Quinn trailed her fingers along the taller blonde's stomach, slowly making their way up to palm a breast possessively. Before Brittany could reach out and pull Quinn's clothes off of her, her arms were yanked up and pressed against the wall at the wrist as Quinn pressed their mouths together again, tongue flitting lightly over her teeth.

"I have something for you to help with that," She mumbled, nipping and sucking her way down Brittany's throat.

"Yeah?" Was all that Brittany could groan out, back arching when Quinn flicked her fingers, rolling them smoothly over a hardened nipple.

"Yep. It's in that box by the bed." After biting down gently on Brittany's collarbone, Quinn pushed herself away and loped over to it, patting the top of the box enticingly.

Brittany didn't need to be called twice.

She bounced over and ripped into it, pulling off plastic and throwing paper and cardboard around to finally unearth a largish... rectangle... thing. It looked like a cupboard, except that it had _wheels_ at the bottom, dials and buttons at the top, and slits along the side.

She was utterly confused by this contraption and Brittany, being Brittany, didn't think to look at the side of the box to figure out what that thing was. "Whazis?"

"Portable air conditioner!" Quinn bounced up and down on the bed excitedly.

Okay, the smaller girl was a friggin' _genius._ After they got it working, Brittany turned to Quinn with a wide smile, pouncing on her and rolling her onto her back on the bed. "You're awesome," She told her with an affectionate smile, "And I'm so turned on right now."

Quinn nodded frantically, reaching up to loop her hands around Brittany's neck before yanking downwards. More sexing, less talking.

Her stomach clenched when Brittany's hands slid under her tanktop; her hips jerked when Brittany peeled her top and shorts off to throw them off the bed, paying no mind as to where they flew. Her eyes snapped open when her bra was unclasped and pulled off and she moaned softly when Brittany suckled strongly at her breast, tongue flicking back and forth rapidly in a way that had Quinn wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist and pressing upwards. Then she moved lower and _oh-_

_Mew._

...what the _fuck_?

In unison, both girls turned and stared at the enraptured cat staring at them through huge and unblinking eyes. Brittany reacted as though her parents had been the ones to catch them in the act, and not just her demon spawn of a pet. Flinging herself off the other side of the bed, the taller girl hit the floor with a _thump_ and before Quinn could say anything, she was hit in the face by her discarded shorts.

"What t- Britt, _what?_" Quinn demanded, confused and utterly horny. Were they not..? She couldn't just leave her like this! She wouldn't! ...would she?

"We can't defile Charity's eyes, Quinn!" ...oh yes, she would. This was bloody unacceptable.

Flopping back, Quinn let out a frustrated groan. "Are you serious? You're not serious right now." With a sigh, she rolled over and grabbed for Brittany, hauling her up by her wrist. "Look, it's a _cat_. I'm not going to be _cockblocked_ _again_ by your cat! You can't leave me like this- I'm _wet_ and turned on- Courtesy of _you_, by the way- and I _need_ to come,Britt, so hurry up and finish me!"

Brittany gnawed on the nail of her pinky finger, gaze travelling from Quinn's expectant eyes to her cat's condemning/traumatized )or so she thought anyway, Quinn was of the mind that the _hell creature_ simply looked smug) ones before she shook her head, pulling the blankets tighter around herself. "I can't, Q- She's _staring_ and it's _wrong_."

Okay that's it. When they went to North Carolina, Quinn was going to find a way to conveniently 'lose' that cockblocking motherfucker of a cat, so help her god.

Charity looked back at the disgruntled blonde with a steady gaze, one ear twitching as the two engaged in a stare-down.

Oh, it was _so_ on. Right now the score stood at Charity: 2954, Quinn: 1. Charity was keeping very careful count, and _okay_, maybe getting that portable air conditioner warranted _two_ points, but that was it. Things were going to get hot and heavy starting now- People around should start expecting buildings to topple and random craters appearing in the middle of the road because it was _so_ on.

Let the competition for Brittany's affections begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please do leave ideas for prompts! **

**(:  
**


End file.
